Annoying Cooking
by Bffl
Summary: Timber wolf tries to teach Cham how to bake. Cham hates baking and runs off. In the end the cookies are for phantom girl. TW/PG. 1000GreenSun likes TW/PG pairings. Did it for that person.


Annoying cooking

Timber wolf was baking some biscuits for Phantom girl. She sure loved Timber wolf's baking and never stopped eating what he made until it ended up crushed into crumbs inside Phantom girl's stomach. He hated today. The reason why was because he was teaching Cham how to bake. Every Legionnaire had to bake even if they didn't want to. Cham was the one who doesn't like baking. At the moment the orange sleepy head was asleep so he had enough time to bake for Phantom girl.

"For Phantom girl's next birthday I'll get her the same as usual. Biscuits. Made by me," Timber wolf mumbled.

The biscuits were just about ready when Cham walked into the room.

"Oh boy, I've missed the baking lesson. I shall have to go back to my room," Cham sounded very happy about this.

"No you haven't. While you were still asleep I've been making some biscuits for Phantom girl," Timber wolf explained.

Cham's mouth turned into an O shape and…

"Oh," Cham said then as soon as Timber wolf turned his back on Cham, Cham ran out of the room. Timber wolf felt Cham's vibrations leave the room. He looked down at his golden Legionnaire ring.

"Guys Cham has done a runner. I'm guessing he doesn't want to bake," Timber wolf squeaked.

"Then find him, you never know what tricks he may have up his sleeve. Everyone is to bake or we will not be able to survive without food," Cosmic boy announced.

Timber wolf ran out the room following his scent into every crook and cranny Cham went into. While the search for Cham was content Cham his self was in Phantom girl's room.

"Now where does Phantom girl keep her perfume?" Cham asked the empty space around him. Silence was his reply. Cham hesitated and transformed into a sniffer dog and searched around for perfume. Cham heard Phantom girl step to her door with a crack. He whizzed out of the gawping window and was in the streets sooner than you could blink. Cham flew down to new Metropolis in a fly form. He just wanted fresh air instead of being cooped up in a biscuit smelling cage. He flew over the hospital and the houses. He flew over the stables where the horses had antennae's. He flew to the river and sat down.

"What is that awful smell? Yuck, but what Karate kid says. 'For every obstacle there is a solution' and this may be a solution," Cham held his nose and plunged into the vomit smelling river. After 30 seconds or so Cham leaped out and shook himself like a dog.

"Watch Timber pup smell me now," Cham smirked and headed back to the HQ a long way round. Not far behind, Timber wolf was following Cham's scent; it got stronger every time he sniffed.

"Watch his face when he has to bake. I bet I could even smell him with him being a titchy fly," Timber wolf looked smug as he turned to face the others walking impatiently behind him. "What?"

"Timber wolf… um… just get on with what you're doing," Phantom girl stuttered

Timber wolf turned back on his track and led them to the vomit smelling river.

"That's weird. The trail ends here," Timber wolf grunted

"It seems that Cham has taken a revolting bath in there, good thinking Cham. Like we're ever gonna find you now," Brainy sighed. He had been taken of his work to find Cham and it was really annoying.

"Yuck," Was all Phantom girl could say

"If I just follow the trail of the puke smell, I might just be able to find Cham," Timber wolf coughed.

While everyone was looking for Cham, Cham himself was taking a bath. When his bath had finished he walked to his room to get a clean outfit. However when he got changed someone was waiting for him outside his room.

"Hello Cham, we've been expecting you," Timber wolf growled and picked up Cham.

"Hey put me down, I hate being picked up. I might be sick on you," Cham warned and struggled but it was no use. Timber wolf's claws binded him. Timber wolf placed Cham on a wooden chair and held him firmly while the others duck taped him.

"Mffmhhm Ummppgm hgbnmmm," Cham's muffled voice came from the duck tape.

"Sorry Cham can't hear you and if you close your eyes Saturn girl will force them open," Timber wolf smirked. Timber wolf baked while Cham struggled only to be met by Saturn girl's calm waves. He hated baking and he was going to close his ears. As soon as Timber wolf had finished he gave the cookies to Phantom girl who stuffed them in her mouth greedily and untied Cham.

"Next lesson, therapy," Cham yawned and headed to his quarters.

"Oh Timber pup will you please make me some more cookies? Please? I've got puppy dog eyes that you can't resist," Phantom girl whined

"Ok but no more today," Timber wolf yapped and set of to work.

"Say Timber wolf I haven't learnt a thing," Cham called… "I've been to busy day dreaming of a battle,"


End file.
